Alucard (Hellsing) vs Mister Sinister
"Alucard" *Mister sinister* Into Wiz: today we look at two regenerating characters of fiction Boomstick: Mister sinister villain of the X men! Wiz: vs Alucard the vampire of helsing. Im wiz and hes boomstick and its time settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (It shows Alucard standing in in front of Mister sinister at night) Alucard Wiz: Alucard was once known as Count Dracula or Vlad III Dracula the son of Vlad II Dracula. A man named Alexander Anderson killed him father and Vlad II gave Alucard the name we know him as today. Alucard run off with a friend named Walter Domez. Alucard was then kept under the helsing manor in the dungeon. Boomstick: Alucard being a vampire means he has some form of immortality by age, extreme regeneration, superhuman accuracy, strength, speed, reflexes, agility, intangibility, shadow manipulation, shape shifting, weather control, illusions, teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, mind control/hypnosis, summoning, blood sucking, hibernation, supernatural senses, omnipresents,and combat experience. Wiz: The blood sucking gives Alucard the persons memory and soul. Boomstick: Alucard has two guns and a two handed sword in his final form. Wiz: But Alucard can be destroyed if all the blood in him is completely gone and I think holy weapons can kill him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9Uu5GYMiTc Mister sinister Wiz: Mister Sinister started off as a Biologist who was obsessed with Darwins theory of evolution. After humans began to mutate Mister sinisters Theorys were mocked. Then he joined with Apocalypse to destroy a group a mutants called the X men. Boomstick: Mister sinister can shape shift, regeneration, superhuman stamina, speed, durability, strength, reflexes, telepathy, mental paralysis, mind control, dilate powers, telekinesis, concussive blasts, force fields, flight, teleportation, technology interface, and he cant age. Wiz: MIster sinister is at genius level intellect, genius level geneticist, a master surgeon, skilled Mechanical engineer, a master manipulator, and he is trained in combat. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLgMoOEn0Ks Pre fight Wiz: Well now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Fight Alucard walks to Gambit. "heh good night monster!" Alucard shoots Gambit in the head blowing off Gambits head. *Hey! who do you think you are for killing him. That's my target!* Mister sinister walks to Alucard and he stomps on Gambits body. Alucard aims a gun at Mister sinisters head. "so who are you?" Alucard shoots Mister sinister in the head knocking mister sinister onto the ground. Alucard shoots Mister sinister in the head again rapidly shooting Mister sinister in the chest. "that was easy." Alucard walks off and Mister sinister sits up. Mister sinister shoots a blast at Alucard blowing up Alucards body. *don't look way from your opponents.* Alucard forms back together and he laughs at Mister sinister. "i don't die so easily" Alucard shoots at Mister sinister walking to him shooting more into his chest. Alucard cuts Mister sinister in half and he continues to cut Mister sinister into pieces. Mister sinister screams in pain. Alucard walks off and he jumps onto a building. "i win" KO! Mister sinister drop kicks Alucard smashing his face into the ground and he punches Alucards body smashing the body so the only thing left is Alucards clothes and blood. *you killed my clone fool.* Mister sinister walks off and Alucard forms back together and he shoots Mister sinister in the leg. "you cant possible think to kill me." Alucard shoots Mister sinister in his legs walking to Mister sinister shooting Mister sinister in the head. "wait...another clone!?" Mister sinister clones walk to Alucard. *yes clones.* Alucard holds his sword with telekinesis and he slashes at a Mister sinister. The mister sinister clones toss rocks at Alucard. Alucard slashes at the rocks cutting them and he tosses the rocks at the Mister sinister clones. "heh this is getting tough." *you can not win.* Alucard laughs and he summons his army. The army attacks the mister sinister clones and a mister sinister clone punches Alucard. Alucard bites the mister sinister clone draining him from his blood. Alucard sees into Mister sinisters clone mind and he sees the location of the real Mister sinisters location. "i see where you are Mister sinister." Alucard walks to a huge tower as the army attacks mister sinister clones draining them of their blood, powers, and memory's. Mister sinister tosses more clones at Alucard and Alucard shoots the clones in the head killing them. "enough with these games Mister sinister." *Fight me one on one lets make it fair.* "i don't see anything wrong with that but no cheating like your Mister sinister clones" *I give you my word* Alucard absorbs all of his army and he pulls out his sword charging at Mister sinister. "And I will have your head!" Alucard and Mister Sinister slash, punch, and kick at each other. Alucard tries to shoot Mister sinister in the head but Mister sinister shape changes his head to dodge the bullets. Mister sinister blows Alucard onto the wall and he picks up one of Alucards guns and he aims at Alucard. Alucard forms together and he bites Mister Sinister drinking all of his blood. "that was fun!" KO! Alucard is meeting with Dio and other vampires as Apocalypse looks at Mister sinisters dead body. result Wiz: well lets get this started. Boomstick: Well both had powers that are closely the same but Alucard was more destructive and he could crush Mister sinister killing him as Mister Sinister has very little things that could permitly take down Alucard. Wiz: and biting Mister sinister gives Alucard all of Mister sinisters powers making himself even more powerful then mister sinister. Boomstick: Mister sinister bit the dust. Wiz: The winner is Alucard. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVppuv9Pcqk vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zSw1OgD8Rc vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJNDP_HTFp4&t=72s (the battles of Nyeh) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music